I Am Not The Same(STORY ADOPTION)
by Luminesyra
Summary: Jack wakes up back in his old life as Jackson Overland. The biggest question, however, is why?(Story adoption from Ireland Maslow)
1. Welcome Back Jackson

**Hello. This story had originally been written by Ireland Maslow,but she was unable to continue it and put it up for adoption. I have adopted the story and will be continuing it from chapter six onward. The first chapters have been re-posted exactly as she has written them, apart from some minor editing for spelling. **

**The first five chapters no NOT belong to be and full credit goes to Ireland Maslow for them.**

**Jack's POV:**

It was dark and cold. I felt weightless though I wasn't sure why. Suddenly I could see a round, silver light above me. I wasn't scared anymore because I remembered the moon. I knew I was safe. Or so I thought. Panic set in as my chest began to burn. What was happening? I suddenly realized what was wrong. I was drowning. How was this possible? I'm a guardian! I'm Jack Frost! I don't drown! I started to frail my arms and legs and trying to get out. As I got to the surface there was ice covering it. I started banging on it. I had to get out now! Why wasn't the ice breaking? I pounded at the ice as the panic began to rise in me more.

_"Please! I don't wanna die!" _I shouted in my head. Finally the ice shattered from all my punching. I pulled myself up and took a deep gasp of breath and coughed as I struggled to get out of the water. I managed to pull myself up and I crawled carefully off the ice. I fell to my side in the snow and coughed drastically. My throat burned. Soon I became aware of everything around me as the panic diminished. The first thing I noticed was it was daylight. _Wait, daylight? But the moon..._ How did it become daylight so quickly. The ringing in my ears finally silenced enough that I could hear what was going on around me.

"Jack!" I heard a familiar voice yelling. I sat up and looked around. There was a young girl on the other side of the water.

"Emma?" I whispered. I looked down at my clothes and saw I was wearing the brown pants, white shirt, brown vest, and brown cloak I wore the day I... What was going on? What happened to my staff? My frost-stained sweater? I was shivering and cold. Jack Frost doesn't get cold. I felt panic all over again and quickly went to the water's edge. In the ice I could see my reflection. But what I saw scared me. I had brown hair, my eyes were brown too and my skin wasn't pale anymore.

"Jack!" I heard Emma yell again, this time closer. I stood as I saw her running toward me. I was shocked when she threw her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "I thought you were gone!" She cried as she held onto me. I reached down slowly and wrapped me arms around her. It was nice to feel her warm arms again. I have missed them all this time. I have missed **_her_** all this time.

"Emma, what's going on?" I asked as if she would know. She stepped back slightly without ever taking her arms off me.

"You saved me as the ice was cracking under me. You said we were going to have fun but it wasn't fun, Jack. It was scary! Then you fell through the ice after getting me safely off. I thought you were gone!" Emma cried as she latched back onto me. I stood there as I tried to figure out what happened. "We should get you home and get you out of these wet clothes." I agreed with Emma and we made our way home. I wasn't sure what was going on but suddenly I felt excited to be going home. It has been ten years since Baby Tooth gave me my memories. I had missed all this for the past ten years. But now I was back. How can I be back? I didn't have time to ponder this right now as I saw my home coming into view. I started to run toward the house with a huge smile on my face. Were my parents really there? Emma was here so why wouldn't they be? I opened the door and there my mother stood at the table stirring something in a bowl.

"Jackson! What happened?" She asked as she walked quickly toward me. I was soaking wet and freezing. "Are you okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on either one of me cheeks. She turned me face as if it would help her determine if I was okay.

"Mom..." I said and then got lost in staring at her. "I uh, fell into the pond." I said when I realized I hadn't answered her. It was really her. It was my mom.

"Jackson, you need to be more careful. This is why I didn't want you guys going out on the water. I told you it wasn't safe. It's getting later in winter and the ice is going to start melting. No more skating this year." She said as she led me toward the fire place in the living room. "Stay here and I'll go get you some dry clothes. Emma, are you okay?" She asked as she turned around.

"Yes, Mom, I'm okay. Jack saved me! I almost fell in when the ice began to crack." Emma told mother the whole story as she followed her to my room. I stood in front of the fire and looked around the room. It looked exactly like I remembered. The couch, mom's rocking chair, the wooden floor, the wooden walls with pictures hanging on it. It still didn't make sense for me to be here though. What happened? I know I'm not crazy. I was Jack Frost. I was a Guardian. Or was I? Did all that really happen? What if I had just dreamed it while unconscious in the water? But if I had been unconscious long enough to dream up all that, I would be dead right now. Wouldn't I? I have always been told I have a vivid imagination and knew how to use it by my father. Maybe all that was a dream. Maybe I never really was Jack Frost, I never met The Easter Bunny or North or Tooth and Baby Tooth. But it all seemed so real. How could it have not happened?

"Here are some dry clothes. You can change in here so you don't track water through the house. Please put all your wet clothes near the fire place and I'll get them when you're done." My mom said as she handed me some new clothes. She left with Emma behind her. I quickly changed into the dry clothes which were black pants and a dark blue shirt. I left my wet clothes on the stone of the fire place just like Mom asked. I went into the kitchen and found Dad standing in the back door as my mom told him what had happened to Emma and I. My dad looked up at me when he noticed I had come in.

"I'm proud of you for saving your sister, but you two need to be more careful. Jack, life isn't all fun and games. You're fourteen years old, you're going to have to start being more responsible." He said and I nodded me head. I have gotten this lecture before when I fell out of a tree playing with Emma, when I tricked Emma and her friends into going into a "cursed cave," or simply when I play childish games with her and the other kids that he sees as immature or unsafe for the kids. I'll admit I have done some pretty dumb things in my life but I was always careful and Emma had never gotten hurt doing any of it. I made sure of that. I even gave my life to save her... Or maybe I didn't. I don't know.

"Dinner is done," my mom said to break the tension between my dad and I. I knew my dad only my best interest in mind, but I'll never be what he wants. He wants me to be mature, grown up, an adult, but it just wasn't me. I'm mischievous, a prankster and childlike. We sat down as Mom set the table. I wanted to enjoy being back here but it seemed wrong. What if this was the dream? What if any minute I woke up as Jack Frost? I decided just to enjoy being here in case that actually happened. I sat down and ate dinner with my family. Afterward we sat in the living room near the fire and talked. My parents asked Emma and I about the incident earlier. They discussed -once again- our safety and my maturity. They trusted me completely with my sister but my dad felt that I need to grow up more and be more responsible. He saw what happened on the ice as being irresponsible. I kind of felt like I was being blamed for what happened. I knew that wasn't Dad's intent, but he was never very good when it came to this stuff. He and I were two completely different people.

"Alright, I think you two should get ready for bed. It's been a very eventful day." Mom told Emma and I as she stood up. Me and Emma made our way to our bedrooms. As I got changed into my pajamas I thought about the possibility of all the Jack Frost stuff being a dream. It couldn't be possible. Too much happened, I had been hurt, upset, happy -over-joyed even-, and it was too real to be a dream. But how am I back in 1712? This doesn't make sense! I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before I heard small feet running down the hall toward my room. I looked over and Emma's head poked into the room.

"Can I come in here?" She asked and I nodded and patted the bed beside me. She came in, shut the door and climbed onto the bed to lay next to me. "Tell me a story." She said and I thought for a moment. I decided to tell her the story of the Guardians. How they defeated Pitch Black and kept the kids safe and full of joy, wonder and fun. I told her the story of Jack Frost. The way he had no memory of his past life and then Baby Tooth had helped him when he was attacked by Pitch. How Jack Frost felt lonely and scared until he found Jamie believed in him. He discovered his center was fun.

"And then Jack Frost took the oath and became a Guardian. He didn't have to be lonely anymore..." I trailed off as I realized what I just said. There was no way all that wasn't real.

"Jack, are you Jack Frost?" She asked with a smile.

"I was," I whispered softly. I heard her laugh a little and I looked down. "No, I'm serious! When I fell through the water the moon chose me to be Jack Frost! I was Jack Frost for three hundred and ten years! But now I'm back here! And I don't know what happened." I whispered the last part.

"You're funny, Jack," she said and I shook my head. Of course she wouldn't believe me. I have to figure this out.

"Okay, I think we need to get to sleep now." I said and she looked at me oddly.

"What? Mom hasn't even come and gave us a warning yet." She said and I sighed. I had remembered that I would keep Emma up past her bedtime and Mom would give us warnings to go to bed.

"Yeah, but you need the sleep. You can sleep in here if you want." I said and she moved over to lay her head on the pillow. I turned the lights out and laid down next to her. She cuddled up to my side and I put my arm around her. I just stared at the ceiling and it wasn't long before Emma was asleep. I was having mixed feelings. Being here was amazing but scary. Did I do something wrong. I laid there for what felt like ever. Emma was fast asleep beside me. I gently moved her over and got out of bed. I covered her up tightly to keep her warm. I went to the window, opened it and climbed out onto the tree branch that was against the house. I climbed up to the top of the tree and sat on a branch. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and stared up at the moon.

"Manny, why am I back here? Did I do something wrong? Please don't ignore me again." I begged as I stared up. If he ignored me for three hundred years, he would definitely ignore me now. I just hope he doesn't.


	2. Guardian of Fun

Jack's POV:

"Jackson?" I woke up to someone yelling my name.

"Where is he?" I heard my dad ask. I moved and almost fell. I grabbed ahold of the first branch my hand hit. After I got my balance I made my way down the tree and back into the window. Emma wasn't in the bed anymore and my parents weren't in there. I heard my dad yell my name and I realized it was coming from outside. I made my way downstairs and out the front door.

"Jackson! Where were you?" My mom asked as she came over to look me over.

"I climbed out onto that tree last night and must have fallen asleep." I said with a small cough. My throat was really hurting. My dad shook his head.

"Jackson, do you know what could have happened had you fallen out of that tree?" He asked and I nodded. I coughed a little again and my mom stepped closer to me.

"I was afraid you would end up sick after falling into the water yesterday, and now you've gone and made it worse by sleeping outside. Why were you out there in the snow?" She asked as she led me back inside.

"Sorry, Mom, I was looking at the moon." I said and she sighed.

"What are we going to do with?" She asked as she used her fingers to remove the hair from my eyes. "Come on, let's get you into bed." I followed her back up to my bedroom. She told me to get into bed and I did. She left the room and shortly after Emma came in. She came over and climbed onto my stomach. She sat down with a leg on each side of me.

"Are you sick?" I nodded. "Can I pretend to be sick so I don't have to go to school?" She asked with a smile. I sighed and sat up with her still on my lap.

"Emma, I'm actually sick. I don't want you catching it from me. Besides, you'll have more fun at school with your friends than being stuck home." From the look on her face I could tell she wasn't happy about this. "I'm sorry, Emma," she just sighed and climbed off me. She didn't say anything, so I knew she was mad. I knew she was probably wondering what my problem was. I remember, back before I was Jack Frost, I would cause trouble all the time, I would let her pretend to be sick, let her sneak out, and although I still cause trouble, it's different. After being around the other Guardians and learning what it means to take care of kids, I now know the importance of these things. Even though Emma may not understand that.

"Here, take this," Mom said as she came back into the bedroom. It was the nasty homemade medicine. I held my nose and drank the nasty substance quickly. "I'll be back with some soup for you." She left the room again and I laid back down. I knew I was going to be bored for the rest of the day, but it would give me a chance to try and figure this all out. I need to think of a way to get back to being a Guardian. I love my family, but I had more worth and a higher duty as a Guardian. Even though I'll miss this place even more, I have kids all over the world who need me.

Time Skip:

"Jack! Jack!" I heard Emma excitedly yell as she came running up the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked as she came into the room. I sat up as she climbed onto the bed.

"My tooth is loose!" She said with excitement. She opened her mouth and wiggled one of her teeth.

"That's great!" I said with a smile.

"Will the Tooth Fairy come and see me when it falls out?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Of course, she loves kids," I said and Emma smiled.

"I can't wait to lose my tooth!" With that she jumped down and ran out of the room. She was definitely more hyper and outgoing then I remember. I guess being away for three hundred and ten years really does make you forget people. Suddenly it registered to me what we just talked about. She has a loose tooth, Toothiana will come get it because at this time she would still be out collecting teeth rather than the baby tooth fairies doing it. I just need to catch her while she's here and explain everything to her. Maybe she can help me.

"This has to work," I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Mom asked as she poked her head in. I shook my head no.

"It's nothing, I was just talking to myself." I said and she stared at me for a moment.

"You are acting very weird, Jackson. Is everything okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said and she sighed. I knew she probably didn't buy it, but she walked away anyway. I got out of bed and walked over to the window. I didn't open it because I'm human again and I don't want to make my cold any worse. I sat on the window seal and stared out. There was frost on the window and I used my finger to draw on it. I didn't draw anything special just little lines to make snow flake designs. I'm really confused.

Why would I be put back here? Sure I had wished a couple times I could come back, but I don't think I meant it literally. Did Manny send me back here because I had secretly wished to come back? No. He wouldn't send me back just because I missed it here. Would he? Maybe I did mess up somehow and being sent back is my punishment. If Toothiana comes to get Emma's tooth will she even know who I am? She has to remember or I have to be able to make her believe me. But how? How do you get someone to believe you're the Spirit of Fun? How do you convince them that they'll know you in the future? Impossible. But I have to try.

After a few hours, it was finally night time and everyone was getting ready for bed. Now I remember why being sick was always terrible. My parents will not let us do anything but lay in bed no matter how we feel. It's boring and I can't stand it! I want to get up and move around, go play, go do something! But no, I'm sick so I'm forced to lay here all day long. I heard a soft knock at the door and when I looked up it was my dad. I smiled a little and he came the rest of the way in.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked and I shrugged. I honestly didn't, but I want to be able to get out of this bed as soon as possible. "Well, Emma and I are going to get the Christmas tree tomorrow and I was hoping you would be up to coming with us." I remember getting the tree and bringing it home. The fun we always had. My mom hardly ever went with us, but dad always wanted us kids to go with him to pick it out and cut it down.

"I'm sure I'll be well enough tomorrow," I said. I had been away from here for so long, I had to be sure to not use slang from the 21 century. Although, I'm sure they probably have started noticing weird things about me.

"Jackson, I'm sorry I was so hard on you the other day. I worry about you and your sister." He said and I nodded.

"I know you do," I said and he reached over to gently squeeze my leg just above the knee.

"Goodnight, son," he said before standing up.

"Night, dad," I said which caused him to look at me oddly before shaking his head and leaving the room. He shut the door behind him quietly. I reached over and turned the light out.

The Next Morning:

"Jackson, are you going with us?" My dad asked as he shook my awake. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him.

"Yeah," I said as I rubbed my right eye.

"Get dressed and come downstairs." Dad said before leaving the room. I stretched out and looked around. The room was still a little dark since the sun was just coming up. I pulled the covers off myself and got off the bed. I went over to my closet and got two pairs of pants, a thin, long sleeve undershirt and two sweat shirts. I put on both pairs of pants with the outer ones being brown. I put the long sleeve undershirt on and then the two sweatshirts, the top one was black. I normally wouldn't wear this much clothes but since I'm sick -and human again- I need the extra layers. I put my shoes on after I finished getting ready then headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen to find my family sitting at the table.

"Come, eat something," Mom said as she placed a plate down for me. I thanked her and sat down to eat. Breakfast was toast, eggs and sausage with a glass of milk.

"We'll head out once you two are done eating." Dad said as he stood from the table. I wasn't really that hungry, but I needed to eat so I would have energy. I ate quickly and Mom took my plate to be washed. Emma finished shortly after me and we started toward the door but Mom stopped.

"Where your mittens, hats and scarves." She reminded us. I helped Emma with her winter gear and then I put my own on while she ran outside. I walked out the door to where Dad and Emma were. Dad was outside sharpening his axe.

"We're ready to go," I said and he stopped pumping the foot lever on the axe grind. He grabbed the ropes and sled needed.

"Then let us go," he said before turning and starting to walk. I followed with Emma at my side. It was starting to snow a little and it just looked beautiful. We got a good ways into the woods and Emma ran ahead of me to catch up to dad. She was enjoying the snow falling all around her. I reached down and scooped up some snow. I made a snowball and chucked it toward her. It hit her in the back and broke into a puff of white dust. She began laughing as she turned to look at me. I acted as innocent as I could. She leaned down and got her own snowball. Even though I saw it coming, I allowed it to hit me in the chest.

"Hey!" I shouted with playfulness. We broke out into a snowball fight, both of us were laughing as we ran around in the snow. Dad was laughing as he watched us and he was shaking his head. I ran up and scooped Emma up into my arms. I turned her to hold her upside-down. She was laughing hard the hard time.

"Jack! Put me down!" She said through the laughter.

"Do you give up?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" She continued laughing. I turned her right side-up gently. We both continued to laugh. I put her down and then leaned down so she could get on my back. I carried her piggyback until Dad came to a stop.

"Alright, I think these are the best trees we've seen all day. Take your pick," Dad said as he put the axe over his shoulder.

"Which one, Emma?" I asked, turning my head to look back at her. She looked around at the three trees in the area.

"That one is pretty," she said as she pointed toward a small evergreen. It wasn't the biggest one, or the most full, but it was perfect in her eyes. She had a way of always finding the beauty in what others would pass on. It was one thing I enjoy remembering about her.

"You heard her, dad, she wants that one." I said, pointing out the tree. Dad nodded and walked over to get to work cutting it down, making sure it would land on the large sled. After it was on the sled, he tied the ropes around it and we started back to the house with him pulling it behind him. The next part was my favorite part. I really have missed having a family. I loved the memories of decorating the tree with my family. Sure, since becoming a Guardian I've technically had a family, but it wasn't the same. I always did enjoy decorating a tree with the Guardians, which was a tradition that took some time to get started. I really miss my Guardian family, but I'm happy to be back here with my real family.


	3. Life the Way It Was

**Jack's POV:**

Mom had hot chocolate waiting for us when we got back to the house. Emma and I drank ours by the fireplace while Dad got the tree up. Emma had chocolate all around her lip. I laughed and used my sleeve to clean it off her. Once dad had the tree up, Mom brought us thread, needles and big bowls of popcorn. I remember doing this. I smiled as I picked up a needle, threaded it and handed it to Emma. I threaded the other one and began stringing popcorn. We had a few small ornaments to hang on the tree, but it wasn't much. We most used holly and popcorn to decorate.

"Do you think St. Nicholas will visit?" Emma asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I think he will," I said and she smiled and went back to stringing her popcorn. Mom went to the kitchen to start dinner and dad went to get more wood to put on the fire. "Have you been wiggling your tooth?" I asked and Emma nodded. She opened her mouth to show me. I had been thinking about Toothiana. If I can't make her believe me, maybe I can make North believe me. Or Bunnymund. I will just keep trying until someone finally believes. But what if the don't? What if I cause them to stop visiting Emma? Maybe Manny will tell them to believe me. Maybe they already know what's going on. Manny works in such weird ways that you never know what he's going to do.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Emma asked and I nodded as I continued stringing the popcorn. I didn't look at her. "Are you sure? You're acting weird," she said. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Emma, I'm fine, I just... I don't feel good," I lied and she gave me a sad smile.

"Maybe you need your medicine," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," I said before standing up. I don't know why being here isn't as joyous as I thought it would be. I keep telling myself to just enjoy being here because at any moment I can end up back with the Guardians. "Mom, ca- or um, may I have my medicine?" I asked. I had to be more careful about the way I phrase things. I don't want them to notice anything else weird about me. I think they're already wondering about me.

"Yes dear," she said as she turned to get it for me. After I took my nasty medicine I walked back into the other room to see Dad messing with the fire and Emma sitting cross-legged working on her popcorn string. I smiled a little as I watched her. I walked over and sat beside her and began working on my own. I joked with her and said things to make her laugh. Just because I miss the Guardians doesn't mean I can't enjoy being with my family. I can do both. Right?

After we got done stringing the popcorn we started to decorate the tree. Emma was trying to put it on the tree. I quickly ran up behind her and grabbed her from under the arms. She was laughing as I lifted her up and let her string the popcorn from the top. I walked in a circle around the tree as she put it on. After that was done, we tied holly on the tree and then I lifted Emma up to put the handmade angel on top. I moved her so I could hold her on my hip and we admired the tree. I noticed Dad staring at me and I felt kind of uncomfortable for some reason. I knew I'm probably different than I was. I'm not that goofy kid. I'm still goofy and technically have been stuck as a kid, but I've matured. I see young kids in a whole different way. I see now that they need more than running around having fun and playing pranks. Although, playing and having fun is a very big part of childhood.

"Dinner is ready," Mom announced as she came into the room. I set Emma on her feet and we made our way to the dinner table.

"Jackson, I have noticed you are acting different since falling into the water. Is something bothering you?" Dad asked and I stared down at my stew.

"I guess I'm still just a little shaken up by it." I said, Mom and Dad looked at each other and then back to me.

"And you have spoken in very strange ways on occasions." Mom pointed out. I didn't look up, I just stared down and mixed the contents of my bowl. I really wish they would just drop this now. I don't want to have this conversation.

"I have just been feeling odd. I am fine, though," I said, trying to be careful of what I said. I don't want to be deemed the mentally ill child. Neither one of them said anything else regarding my weirdness. I finishing eating my stew.

"Jackson, will you help me get some water to do the dishes after dinner?" Mom asked and I nodded. Once everyone was done I got a bucket and went out to the water pump. I started to pump water into the bucket. Once it was full, I carried it back inside to the wash tub near the fire. I got another bucket full and then I was done. I definitely miss the indoor plumbing.

"Jackson, will you take Emma up and get her into bed?" Mom asked and I nodded. I walked over and scooped Emma up.

"Time for bed little one," I said.

"No! I don't want to sleep!" She said and I chuckled.

"Really?" I turned her upside down in my arms. "How about now." She laughed as I dangled her.

"Jackson, please stop playing and take her up to bed." Mom said and I nodded as I sat Emma down on her feet. I led her up the stairs and to her bedroom. I got her nightgown out and turned around while she changed. Once she gave me the okay, I turned back around and helped her get comfortable.

"How come I can't sleep with you?" She asked and I sighed as sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because you're a big girl now and big girls need to sleep in their own beds." I said and she just stared at me.

"You're different, Jack," she said and I looked away from her. I should have known she would be the one to really pin-point everything different about me. Before I became a guardian, Emma was the number one person in my life. She was the one who knew everything about me from the tiniest things to the biggest. She could pick up on anything. I looked over and saw her staring at me and I couldn't tell her no.

"Fine, you can sleep in my bed," I said and she smiled brightly. She climbed out of bed and we went to my room. After I changed into my night-clothes, I climbed into bed beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. It was soon before we were both fast asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

I woke up to the sound of excited yells.

"My tooth! My tooth!" I heard Emma yelling as she bounced on the bed beside me. I rubbed my eye as I tried to make sense of what was happening. "Jack! My tooth came out!" She said and showed me the still bloody tooth. I sat up quickly with a smile on my face.

"That's great!" I said as I stared at the tooth in-between her fingers. This meant that my plan could go into full swing tonight. I just hope this works.

"I'm gonna go show mom!" She yelled as she climbed out of the bed and ran down the stairs. I chuckled a little as heard her excitement as she told mom. I pulled the blanket back and made my way downstairs. She was still excited as she bounced around the kitchen with her tooth. It wasn't her first loose tooth, but she was acting like it was. It was pretty cute how excited she got over small things. I sat down at the table and Dad looked over at me.

"So, Emma slept in your bed last?" He asked and I nodded without saying anything. "Jackson, you know how I feel about her doing so. I would rather she slept in her own bed."

"I tried to tell her that she had to sleep in her own bed, but I couldn't say no once I looked at her." I said and Dad sighed.

"She's not sleeping in there tonight. No matter what she does or says, she's sleep in her own bed." Dad said as he stood from the table. I looked over and saw Emma staring at me with a shocked and sad expression. I looked away from her. I couldn't stand to see her like that, but I had to listen to Dad if I was ever going to convince him that I'm responsible and mature. I really want to prove that to him before I leave here again. I wonder how they took it after I was gone the first time? I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly at the thought of Emma and Mom crying over my death. It was a terrible thing to think about.

"Darling, he's just trying to turn you into a young man instead of a child." Mom said as she ran her fingers through my brown hair.

"It's okay, Mom," I said and she smiled a little.

"How about some breakfast before church?" She asked as she held out a plate for me. I smiled a little and she placed it in front of me. I picked at the eggs and took small bites. Emma sat down to eat her own breakfast. Dad came back into the room and looked over at me. After everyone was fed and dressed, we made our way down into town. There was one church around here. It was a small white chapel that fit maybe a hundred people. We walked in and were greeted by people. I started to remember some of the people's faces.

"Jack, come sit with me." A boy my age said as he came up beside me. It took me a moment before I remember him. He had been my best friend here. His name was James Nichols. He was the same height as me, had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I looked at my dad.

"Go ahead, but remember, pay attention and no talking." Dad told us both with a serious look. We agreed and then went and sat in the middle of the church.

"I heard about you falling through the ice the other day! What were you doing out on the ice? It's getting too late in the year." James said and I shrugged.

"I thought we could go at least once more, but I guess I thought wrong." I said and he shook his head with a small laugh.

"You should know better by now," he said. The church bell started to ring letting everyone know church was starting. The pastor got up and started his sermon with a prayer.

Church service was over and we were heading home. It had been a pretty nice sermon and it was nice to see James again. Once we got home, Mom made everyone lunch.

"Jackson, will you help me get some produce out of the cellar and take it into town?" Dad asked and I nodded. My dad owns a lot of land and grows produce of all kinds. Mom cans some of it and makes jams and such out of the fruits we have so that way we have stuff to sell through the winter. My dad also worked for a store in town through non-planting seasons to make some extra money. He wants me to follow him in the farming part of his life. I enjoy the farming and everything, but it was never the thing I wanted to do. After I finished eating I got dressed and I met Dad outside. He opened up the cellar and we walked down the narrow stone steps. We started to haul the wooden boxes full of jars up the steps and into the carriage. Once we had what dad wanted to take, we both got on and made our way toward town.

Our town was smaller than most. The streets were lined with business buildings and a few homes. The homes were mostly surrounding the actual town though. The town was noisy with kids playing, horses and carriages going up and down the roads, people talking and laughing. There was the clacking from the blacksmith's shop. A woman was throwing water out of a bucket out the door. It was nice to be back here. It was so different from the world I had gotten used to being a guardian. I had seen everything change over time and it was amazing. Dad pulled over in front of a wooden building with a small porch with a roof sticking out over it. There were two front windows and a door in-between. We climbed out and as we were unloaded the first couple boxes a big, burly man with thick facial hair and the hair on his head was only on the sides.

"Well if it isn't Daniel and Jackson." The man said. I remembered his face but his name wasn't coming to mind.

"Good day, John. We were just bringing some more produce for you." Dad said and I instantly remember the man. He had been a friend of my dad's for years and I had known him since I was a kid. He was a friendly man with a wife and two daughters.

"Oh, such great timing too." He said as he also grabbed a box. We all walked inside and placed the boxes were John told us. After all the boxes were unloaded, Dad and John talked for a while, John paid dad and then they talked so more. We were standing on the porch even though it was freezing out here, not that it was much better inside. I noticed a girl walking on the edge of the road. She had long, beautiful blonde hair, her skin seemed to glow despite the red tint of her cheeks from the cold weather. She was wearing a long red dress with a black coat over it, she had a black hat on and black gloves. The way she dressed showed she came from a family with money. She gave me a sweet smile once she caught me looking at her, I smiled back but mine was more of a goofy smile which made her laugh. She walked right by me without stopping. She was very pretty. From what I know, I had never seen her before. I wouldn't mind seeing her again though.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. No. I can't fall for a girl because I'm not staying in this time. I can't stay here. I have to get back to be a guardian. Hopefully my plan works and Toothiana believes me. This has to work.


	4. I Believe You, Jack

It was night and we were getting ready for bed. I was having Emma sleep in my bed tonight. It was part of the plan. After we were ready we walked into my room. I had her put the tooth under my pillow. I turned the light out and laid down with her. It wasn't long before Emma was asleep. After I was sure she was completely out, I carefully got up, grabbed a blanket, and climbed out the window and on to the nearby tree limb. I sat there and waited. This has to work. It just has to. I stared into the room and watched Emma sleep. She was curled up under the covers. She looked so peaceful and she was adorable. If my plan works, I'll be leaving her for good again. That doesn't mean I don't love her. I love her so much it hurts to think of leaving. But from being a guardian, I've come to love so many other kids the same way. I had to get back to them and take care of them. So many kids depend on the guardians whether they realize it or not.

I looked up and saw someone coming into the room. Toothiana. I got into position and waited until she was distracted by getting the tooth. I snuck into the room and got right behind her before grabbing a hold of her arm. She gasped and turned quickly. She seemed shocked and maybe frightened to see me standing there.

"Jackson?" She questioned. _Jackson?_ She doesn't know what happened. But maybe I can still make her believe it happened.

"Toothiana," she seemed shock to hear me call her that. "I need your help, something weird is happening. I need you, North, Sandy, Bunnymund and Manny to help me figure this out." She didn't seem shocked to hear those names, she **_was_** shocked to hear them. Emma stirred in the bed a little and we both looked at her before looking back to each other.

"Let's talk in the hallway," she suggested. I kept a hold of her arm as we walked. She requested I let her go, but I wasn't taking the chance. I can't have her flying off and leaving me here. I know she thinks I'm some crazy kid, but she has to help me. Once we were in the hall, I closed the bedroom door with the hand not holding Toothiana. "Jackson, what is this about? How do you know those names?" She asked and I sighed.

"You're probably not going to believe me but I'm a guardian, a spirit, just like you. I was the spirit of winter, my center was fun. The Man In the Moon chose me to be a spirit, which should have happened a few days ago. I fell through the ice on the pond saving Emma. I was dead, but Manny gave me a second chance and I became Jack Frost. He chose me to be the spirit of winter. Then, three hundred years went past and Manny never said anything. Kids couldn't see me because they didn't believe. After those three hundred years, Manny chose a new guardian. He chose me, North sent Bunny and a couple yetis to kidnap me. They threw me in a bag and took me to the North Pole. You all were there, I didn't want to be a guardian, North laughed for a _really_ long time, I froze an elf -which I know don't make the toys, but North let's them think they do-, then I found out about Pitch Black and-" Toothiana stopped me.

"Jackson! Okay, obviously something happened, but you're a kid, not a spirit. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you." She said and I sighed, I knew she wouldn't believe me.

"Toothiana, if I'm not telling the truth, then how do I know about the yetis? How do I know about Pitch Black? Your names? Manny? No kid knows about this stuff. For some reason, Manny sent me back here to this time. I'm telling the truth, please believe me." I said and she stared at me.

"I'm sorry, Jackson," She said and I looked down, squeezing my eyes shut. I had tears of frustration in them. I didn't realize I was squeezing her arm until I heard her say, "ow."

"Sorry, but you have to believe me. Please! Get the others together and tell them to come talk to me. Please? I need your help. You're a Guardian, you know how important the kids are and how important the role of a guardian is. Please," I begged and she stared at me with compassion in her eyes. I couldn't see her very well, but the light from the moon was coming in through a nearby window. Her eyes seemed to illuminate in the dim moon light.

"I'll talk to them, but I can't guarantee we can do anything." She said and I stared at her.

"Toothiana, do you believe me?" I asked and she stared at me.

"If you can answer this question, I'll believe you. Am I the only one who collects teeth?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No, you have baby tooth fairies that help." She stared at me for a moment.

"Jack, I believe you," she whispered. Whether she really did, I wasn't sure.

"Please come back, or send one of the others." I said and she nodded.

"I will," she said, but she didn't leave, she just stayed in front of me. It was starting to get kind of awkward. Why wasn't she leaving? "Um, Jack, you have to let go of my arm." She said in an awkward tone.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I let go of her. I watched as she went out the near by window. I was really worried that she was just trying to get out of here. What if she doesn't come back? I guess I would just have to keep going after the guardian until they finally decided to do something about it. I walked back into the room and looked at Emma. She was still fast asleep. I smiled a little as I watched her. Leaving would be the hardest thing for me. I have to go though, I'm needed.

* * *

Toothiana made a few more stops before intrusting the rest to the baby tooth fairies. She flew as fast as she could to North's toy factory and home. She had been flying for a while and it was starting to get daylight by the time she reached her destination.

"Where is North?" She asked a brown furred Yeti. He made a noise as he pointed toward North's office. She thanked him and then flew up to his office door. She knocked and waited 'til she heard him say to come in.

"Tooth! What are you doing here?" He asked with a welcoming but curious tone.

"I had a strange encounter while picking up teeth last night." She said as she sat down in the chair across North's desk.

"Oh?" He sat down the pen in his hand and gave his full attention to her.

"You know Jackson Overland? Well, Emma Overland lost a tooth and I went to collect it last night. He stopped me and claims he should be dead, he should have died a few days ago. He claims that he came from way into the future, that three hundred years had passed and he was a guardian. He said that Man in Moon sent him back here for some unknown reason. He wants us to help him figure out why so that he can go back to being a spirit and guardian. North, I think he was being serious." North stared at her and seemed to be thinking.

"Just like you, I know every child on earth. Jackson Overland, you know as well as I do, that he is a trouble maker." He said and she shook her head.

"I don't think he was just causing trouble. He called me Toothiana, kids just know me as The Tooth Fairy. He called you North, not St. Nicholas. He called Bunny Bunnymund, not The Easter Bunny. He called Sandman, Sandy! And Man In Moon, Manny. How would he know about Manny? I think this is worth looking into. Something is going on," she explained and North sighed.

"I'll call for the other guardians." Toothiana seemed bothered by something. "There's something else, isn't there?" North asked and she shook her head.

"No, not really. I just don't get how this could be a joke. He knew so much, even about the Yetis. He even mentioned Pitch Black." She said and North looked up in shock.

"You don't think this could be a trick from Pitch, do you?" He asked and she raised her shoulders, her mouth open like she wanted to say something but couldn't. "I think we need to get the guardians together now." North said as he stood up. He and Tooth walked out of the room and to the foyer.

* * *

"North, if this some, 'Christmas is the most important' thing then I swear-" Bunny started but was cut off by Toothiana.

"It's more important than Christmas," She said and North held up a hand.

"Not exactly, it's important, but not more than Christmas." North said, Sandy flashed sand images above his head, wondering why they had been called here. "We're all familiar with Jackson Overland, yes?" North asked and everyone nodded. "Well, Tooth had a very interesting encounter with him last night." North turned to Tooth who went on to re-tell her encounter with the boy. Everyone listened intently.

"So, Pitch is working against us through kids now?" Bunny asked as he looked around at the other guardians.

"We're not sure about that part yet." North said.

"Well, then let's go get the runt and bring him here! We'll make him tell us if he's working with Pitch!" Bunny said, gripping his boom-a-rang tightly in his hand. His expression showed nothing but seriousness.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" North asked.

"Well, Jack said that in the future, the yetis stuffed him in a bag and brought him here." Tooth mentioned, the other guardians stared at her in interest.

"I'll get the yetis," North said.


	5. Just For the Night

"Did I do something wrong? Why am I stuck here? You chose me to be a guardian and then you took it away from me. For three hundred years I was alone and unbelieved in, then Jamie **_finally_** seen me... A-and now, you've taken that from me." I said as I stared at the moon. I hadn't seen Toothiana yet, but I figure she wouldn't come until tonight. I was currently walking around outside. I hadn't paid much attention, but I was now in the woods. When I stopped to look around, I realized I was at the pond where I fell through. The moon was shining down on the ice and making it glow. It was pretty. I sat down on a nearby log and brought my knees to my chest. I don't like this being cold thing. As Jack Frost I never felt cold. I forgot how miserable it was. I miss being Jack Frost. I never knew how much it meant to me until now.

There was a cracking sound behind me that made me turn in alert. I wasn't immortal anymore so wild animals were a danger. I saw something very large move in the tree line a few feet away. I stood up and prepared to run if needed. Whatever it was it had brown fur covering it. Was it a bear? I picked up the nearest thing to me which was a curved stick. I took a second glance at it, it was my staff! Well, the stick that Manny turned into my staff. But how did it get here from under the water? Did I bring it when I climbed out? Suddenly I heard something behind me, breaking me of my thoughts. I wasn't able to turn and see what it was before I was stuffed inside of a cloth bag.

"Hey! You've gotta be kidding me!" I shouted as I struggled inside the bag. I knew who it was that picked the bag up and walked off. Suddenly it felt like we were moving at an extremely fast pace and the sound of the wind was so loud I couldn't hear anything else. The trip was short lived before I was jerked upwards. "Let me out!" I yelled as I struggled. The bag was literally dropped on the ground and two hairy arms reached in to grab me and yank me out. "Watch it!" I yelled as I was lifted up. When I looked up I was in front of the Guardians. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, mate." Bunny said as he pointed his boom-a-rang right at me.

"You were cranky even this early on, huh? Who were you before becoming the Easter Bunny?" I wondered mostly to myself. Bunny's expression turned to one of annoyance. Nice to know I still annoy him.

"Are you working with Pitch?" Bunny wasted no time in accusing me of this, did he?

"No, I'm not. I'm a Guardian, just like you." I looked at the other's watching the two of us. "Please, I need your help. I don't know why Manny sent me back here, I don't know if my time was up as a Guardian, but I have to figure it out." I said, putting as much plead into my tone as I could. North was the first to step toward me. He had compassion on his face along with a hint of confusion.

"Tooth told us what you told her, but please re-tell it in your own words. Everything from becoming a spirit to be sent back here. I want every detail. Come, this may take awhile." North motioned for us to follow him. He led us to a large table and we all sat down. I sat on one side and the Guardians sat on the other side. I felt like I was on trial with the way they stared at me. We sat in silence for a couple seconds then North motioned toward me with hand palm-side up, telling me to go ahead. I told them every detail I could remember, which was quite a lot. They all stared at me and I swear they barely blinked. I guess all this was hard for them to hear. They probably think I'm just a crazy kid. North is probably going to have me locked up somewhere after this.

"...And then I was stuffed in a bag and brought here." I finished telling the story up to the minute. They all continued to stare as I looked at each of them. It was killing me to be under their intense stares.

"I'll be in my library," North said as he stood up.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"I have writings from older spirits, maybe they can tell us something about this. Would you like to join me?" He asked and I nodded. I expected the others to follow but they stayed in their seats at the table. Sandy seemed to be thinking things over carefully since his eyebrows were pulled together and he was staring down at the table. Bunny still had the look of annoyance and tension plastered on his face, and he wouldn't look at me. Tooth glanced up, she tried to smile but her eyes showed worry, confusion and some fear. I felt bad for her. North and I walked down a long hallway until we came to dark stained, wooden, circular, double doors. The rounded top of the doors reached all the way to the ceiling where there was only about four inches between the rimming and the ceiling. There were designs carved into the door and large, golden handles. North opened one of the giant doors and ushered me inside. The inside was huge, it had old, wooden floors, there were aisles of books on this level, and long, dark wooden tables with chairs that matched but the chairs had red cushioning on the seat. There were candles hanging on the walls, sitting on the tables and on the ends of the book shelves. At the end of the room there was a golden spiral staircase that led up to the second level. There were aisles of book shelves up there too, the second level wrapped around the whole top of the room. In the center of the room it was all open in the top with railing that went all the way around. The ceiling was rounded and made of stained glass windows. The pictures in the glass were all Christmas themed. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Like what you are seeing?" North asked with a smirk as he picked up a book from the table. I nodded as I looked around. "I meant to ask out there, why are you carrying a stick?" I looked down to the curved piece of wood I was carrying in my right hand.

"Oh, this is the stick that should have turned into my frost staff." I said, realizing afterwards how crazy I actually sounded. North just nodded with an 'oh' kind of expression. "So where are these writings at?"

"On the second level. Come on," he said, walking toward the stair case. I followed him up and once we were up there I saw just how big it really was. In the back of the left side there was a sitting area similar to the one on the first level only this one had a stone fire place. "Back here," North said, walking to the right side of the top level. He walked to the very back of right side and there were book shelves full of old papers and scrolls. North started to pull some off and go through them. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but curiosity got the best of me and I started to look through some of the papers too.

"Father Time? Mother Nature? Spirit of Love?" I read off the names on the tops of the scrolls.

"Ah, yes, the spirit of Love is simply known as Love. He's been around as long as Father Time himself." North explained. He put the papers he was holding back and picked up some different ones.

"You can't expect to go through all these in one day." I said as I slowly walked down the hall, looking around at the details of the room.

"I don't, it'll take a couple days. Jackson, you'll have to go home." North said and I turned to look at him.

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because, until we can figure this out, there's no need for you to alarm your parents. Here," North reached into his pocket and pulled out his snowglobe. "Whenever you need to come back here or get back home, use this." He said, I took the globe and stared at it. It currently showed what looked like a massive snow storm.

"What if I can't get back to being a Guardian? What's going to happen to Jamie? I protected him from Pitch. You guys won't be able to beat Pitch without me." I said, hanging my head. I felt a large hand lay on my shoulder.

"You really are telling the truth, aren't you, Jack?" I nodded. "You may be a mischievous trouble-maker, but you have a pure heart. No matter what the outcome is, you'll be okay." North tried his best to assure me, but it didn't make it better. I just want to be a Guardian, nothing else. "It's late, you should get home." North said, taking the globe from me and shaking it, causing an swirling portal to open. He nodded toward the portal and I jumped into it. When I was spit out the other side I was on my front lawn. I picked myself up and dusted off. I had the globe in my hand and I stared down at it. I walked into the house and back upstairs. When I walked into my room I found Emma asleep in my bed. She hadn't been there when I left. I wrapped the globe up in a strip of cloth and placed it in the back of the closet. I tried to be as quiet as possible but when I turned around Emma was watching me.

"Where did you go?" She asked and I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. The last thing I need is for my parents to know I had left.

"I just went for a walk," I said, hoping she would just drop it.

"What were you putting in the closet?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep," I told her as I slipped under the covers with her. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. She sighed before laying back down. I wondered what was going to happen. What did happen when I was gone? I imagine it was hardest on Emma. Since she's been born we've been close. We spent all our time together. I closed my eyes again and tried to get rid of the images of her crying over me. I didn't want her to be sad. I knew if I left, she would be though. This was one of the hardest decisions ever. I was needed to help protect the kids all over the world, but I'm also needed by Emma. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head and just go to sleep. School starts back tomorrow so I need the sleep. I was just glad we had one week until Christmas break. I was kinda hoping I would be here for Christmas. You know, have one more celebration with my family before I leave... If I get to leave.

**Next Day:**

"See you later," I called to my mom as Emma and I walked out the front door. I was kinda nervous about going back to school. I haven't been in school in three hundred ten years. It was definitely going to be odd. One thing was for sure, I didn't miss the long walk to the school. It was all the way out by town. We got to the school just as the bell rang. We went our separate ways. There were two classes, Emma's age group then my age group. I kinda zoned out as the teacher talked. I knew I should be listening but I couldn't get my mind off of the guardians. What were they doing right now? Have they found the answer to me getting back? I looked over and saw James staring at me.

"What is wrong?" He mouthed and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I mouthed back. He shrugged and looked back at the teacher. I stared forward although I couldn't focus on a single thing the teach said. I did manage to catch a few things, though. She started giving us math problems and we were supposed to say the problem and the answer out loud. I managed to stay focused on the problems and was surprised when I actually got them without hesitation. The rest of school went by slowly, it wasn't anything special. As the bell rang I gathered all my stuff.

"You weren't paying attention. What is happening with you?" James asked as he stood beside me.

"It's nothing, James. I've been sick and I guess it's messing with my mind." I said as we walked out the door. Emma was outside playing with some of her friends. "Emma! It's time to go!" I shouted to her. She asked for a couple more minutes and I nodded. She continued to play with her friends. James and I sat on a nearby fence so I could wait on Emma.

"You haven't been around much lately." James stated and I sighed.

"I've been busy. With Christmas coming up I have been with the family. Also, being sick has taken a toll on me the last few days." I told him and he nodded.

"Are you and your family coming to the church on Christmas?" He asked and I nodded.

"We do every year, so I do not see why this year would be different."

"Am I going to see you at all over break? The others and I haven't seen you in town lately."

"Like I said, I've been busy." I looked over and could tell he was a little upset. "James, I promise to spend more time with you once things go back to normal." I felt bad lying to him. Well, if I get back to being a guardian, than it's lying. If I'm stuck here, then I can spend time with him. I knew if I became a guardian again it meant my human life was over. I would have to die as a human to be born a spirit. It was a sad thing because everyone who cares about me would have to deal with my death. I hate that I have to do this to them, but I didn't have a choice. I had a commit to kids as a guardian. I couldn't just give that up for selfish reasons.

"There you go again! Thinking!" James broke me of my thoughts. "Look, when you get your mind cleared and have more time, come see me." He then started to walk away.

"James!" I yelled but he didn't even look back. I sighed and walked up to Emma. "Emma, it's time to go."

"Aw, can't we stay a little longer?"

"No, we have to get home. Come on," I said, turning and starting to walk. If James knew what all had happened to me maybe he wouldn't be so quick to get mad. Maybe everyone would understand me a little better. I was tired of people getting mad at me over this. I had changed. They didn't understand that. I turned around and seen that Emma was mad. "What's wrong?" I asked, stopping so she could catch up to me. Once she was beside me I started to walk again.

"You have changed, Jack. I do not understand why." She said and I sighed. She didn't believe me the first time I told her, so I didn't bother explaining it again.

"I have just grown up, that is all." I said and she looked down.

"I enjoyed the way you were before growing up. Why did you grow up, Jack?" I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Emma, there are some things in this world that you do not understand. Things that even I don't understand at times." I said, still staring down. When I looked up Emma was staring at the ground.

"I want the fun Jackson to come back." She whispered and for some reason that really hurt. Had I stayed here and never became a guardian, would my life had ever changed? I was against all things grown up at that point. Until ten years I was still against growing up. I realized there were more important things in life than what I thought. Would I had ever grown up had I stayed Jackson Overland? Probably not. The rest of the walk home was quiet except for the crunching of the snow beneath our feet and the occasionally horse drawn carriage rolling past. Once we got home, Emma went to the kitchen to find Mom. I went to my bedroom. I wanted to be alone. Once I got to the bedroom I noticed my window was open. I hadn't left it open last night and I know Mom didn't open it.

"Hello, mate," I jumped at the Australian accent. I turned to see Bunny standing near the closet.

"Bunnymund! Don't do that," I said and he smirked.

"North wants you at the Pole. Now," he said, stomping on the ground to make a hole appear.

"Then I guess we should go," I said, walking over to him. I jumped down the hole and he followed. The ride wasn't long and when we popped out of the other side we were outside North's toy shop. We made our way inside and found North and Tooth near a table.

"Ah, Jack, come in." North welcomed in his cheerful tone.

"What did you find?" I asked and he looked down.

"Nothing on how to get you back. You are a very unique case, Jack. I can't find anything! There's nobody who has gone through this before. Nor can I find a reason a guardian might experience this." North pulled out a scroll and held it up. "This one tells about becoming a guardian. I don't think that will help you, but you're welcome to look it over." He handed the scroll to me. I figured it wouldn't help, but I thanked him anyway.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I asked and North looked at Tooth.

"There was one scroll I wanted you to look at... It mentions the possibility of being... expelled as a guardian. Did you do anything you weren't suppose to? Abuse you powers? Ignore your duties?" North asked and I thought for a long moment.

"No, not that I know of. Protect kids, bring them joy and use your power to do so. That's it, right?" I asked and they all looked at each other.

"Did you do your job with joy? Did you enjoy the kids, even when they didn't believe in you?" Tooth asked and I nodded.

"Of course I did! I loved making the kids happy! They enjoyed the snow days I gave them. Even though it did upset me they didn't believe, I knew I was bringing them joy in that moment. It just got better after they believed in me." I said with desperation. I couldn't believe this. Did I actually do something to abuse my powers. Was I expelled?

"Can I stay here tonight? I would like to look through your library. See what I can find." I said, looking at North. He sighed.

"You may. But you need to come up with a way to stay here. I don't want your parents thinking you went missing or ran away. Do you have the globe?" North asked and I shook my head.

"It's in my closet at home. Bunny brought me here through his tunnels." I explained and North nodded.

"Bunny, take him back. Jack, use the globe to get back here." North said before walking away. I left the two scrolls on the table and followed Bunny back into the tunnels. We came out at the tree line behind the house. I started to walk toward the house and Bunny left. I figured he and Tooth would leave and North would be the only one there when I got back. That was okay with me though. I made my way to the house and went into the back door. Mom was in the kitchen and she seemed shocked that I was outside.

"When did you leave?" She asked.

"Um, right after Emma and I got home. May I stay the night with James?" I asked and she sighed.

"Jackson, you both have school tomorrow. Do his parents mind?" She asked and I shook my head.

"They don't mind. May I?" I asked and Mom thought for a moment.

"If your father says you may, then you may." She said, pointing toward the front part of the house. I walked through the doorway and found dad messing with the fire. It was really warm in the living room which was a relief given the coldness of outside.

"Father? May I stay the night with James?" I asked, I had been trying to speak more appropriate. "His parents do not mind me staying." I said, knowing he would ask.

"Okay, but you have to come back early to walk Emma to school. You know how I feel about her walking alone." Dad said and I nodded.

"Thank you, I'll be back early enough." I said and he nodded as he put another piece of wood in the fire place. I walked up stairs and grabbed a tan bag that tied with strings. I wrapped the globe up in a clean shirt. and then stuffed some more clothes in on top of it. I started downstairs and was stopped by Emma.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following me down the stairs.

"I'm staying the night with James," I told her and she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I turned and looked at her.

"Will you be here to take me to school?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll come get you," I said, I reached over and hugged her. I yelled bye to Mom and Dad and then headed out the front door. I started down the road just incase one of them was watching. Once I got out of view of the house I went into the nearby woods. Once I was deep enough in the woods that I would be sheltered I stopped. I looked around the forest to make sure I was completely alone. Aside from a few small animals running around it was empty. I pulled out the globe carefully and thought of where I wanted to go. The North Pole showed up in the globe and then I shook it. The portal opened and I jumped through. I came out in the foyer of North's toy shop. There wasn't anyone in here right now. The scrolls were still on the table where I left them. I walked over and looked down at them. I then noticed the giant globe. I walked over and started looking at it. The lights weren't as vast as they will become.

"Do you know what they are?" I heard North ask. I didn't turn around. I just stared at the little, yellow lights.

"They're the kids that believe. Once a child no longer believes their light goes out... It's sad really." I said and I could feel North's eyes on me. I realized that he hadn't told me about the lights. He was asking because he wanted to make sure I was being truthful.

"Do you remember how to get to the library? Just outside those doors there?" He asked, pointing at the doors. I nodded.

"I can get there," I said and he nodded.

"Good, I have business to attend to. I will meet you there in a couple hours. Make yourself at home. I'll send a yeti to see if you need anything." He said as he walked out the door. I stayed in the room a few minutes longer before grabbing the two scrolls on the table and walking out the doors and to the hall that led to the library. I opened the giant doors. They were heavy so it took some effort. I, once again, admired the large room. I decided to head up to where North had me at yesterday. I grabbed a few more scrolls as I walked. Once I reached one of the tables I sat down and started reading the first one North handed me downstairs. It started out telling the rules of being a guardian, the oath you take to protect kids and so on. I read over everything carefully, taking in each word. I couldn't risk over-looking something important. It talked about selfishness being a factor that can get you expelled as a guardian, but Pitch is still a spirit and he's selfish. So if I had done that, then I would have been expelled from a guardian, not a spirit. I read through the whole scroll but it didn't say anything about why this would have happened. I started through the other scrolls but they weren't any help either. I sighed as I scanned the room. It was going to be a very long night.

_But it's worth it. _I thought to myself. I stood up to get some more scrolls. Then I found a very interesting paper laying on the table. I was slightly intrigued by what was on it.


End file.
